


Billy

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Unflayed [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Billy is still possessed, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Gen, Head Injury, Max is a good sister, do not copy to another site, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Underneath her still very present panic Heather thinks that her driving Billy's car was a bad idea.Sequel to Heather!





	Billy

**Author's Note:**

> This slightly tweaked the timeline to put Max and El looking for Billy a bit earlier, it was necessary!  
Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

Underneath her still very present panic Heather thinks that her driving Billy's car was a bad idea.

He'd insisted on it, and she thought that arguing about it while some _monstrosity from hell_ was screaming behind them was not a good idea.

But she's also still hearing a slight ringing in her ears and she can feel the dried blood on her face, she definitely has a head injury.

It also occurs to her that she has no idea where she's going.

Where do you go in this situation? The police? And tell them _what?_

"Heather."

She jolts slightly, briefly (very, very briefly) glancing at Billy, he looks out of it, only partially aware, similar to his look when he'd... laid her down in the steel works. It makes her _incredibly_ nervous, her hands flexing on the steering wheel.

"What, Billy?"

"Go... go to my house."

She has no idea where his house is, so she hopes he's aware enough to be able to tell her. She also hopes she's not making a mistake going there. She _wants_ to trust him. But she trusted him earlier today and ended up with her head bouncing off the shower tiles. But where else can they go? Her parents can't wave money at this problem.

The trip is an unpleasant one, not surprising. She climbs out of the car, wavering only slightly, watching warily as he climbs out of the other side. 

Vaguely she is surprised at where he lives, it's a really small house, nothing like the one she's grown up in. It doesn't really match the attitude she's used to Billy Hargrove having. But it is somewhere they can stay, and hopefully figure out... whatever they're going to do next.

Of course right at that point the door abruptly opens, and there's... two little girls in it?

One of which she recognizes almost immediately, Max, right? She's come to the pool to see Billy a few times.

And she looks pretty worried.

"Billy?!"

She glances over at him to see his head snap up abruptly at his sister's call.

"...Max?"

Heather's never heard his voice sound that _small_ before. But he sounds more present than he has been almost all night, which is relieving.

The redhead rushes over to him, the other girl looks faintly concerned when she does, but a moment later she follows after her, studying Billy and her intently, there's something off putting about being on the receiving end of her scrutiny.

"We can help."

... Why does this child sound like she knows what's happened? How can she help?

She huffs out a slightly irritated breath.

"I - _We_ want to know what's going on."

The girl nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't super fond of this one but it's grown on me! I hope you guys enjoy! (And I had to make some references to Heather's home life and Max and Billy being on better terms, I'm sucker).


End file.
